narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Uchiha
was a kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha Clan. She was a friend of Itachi Uchiha since their childhood, and was infatuated with him. Background Izumi happily lived outside the Uchiha Compound with her mother (the Uchiha) and her father. However, her happiness was cut short during the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha when her father sacrificed his life to save her and she blamed herself for not being strong enough to save him. Overcome with such emotion, she awoke her Sharingan and passed out until the attack was over. After the incident, her mother moved the two of them with the rest of the Uchiha Clan. When she was eleven years old and about to graduate early, Izumi and Itachi stopped at a tea shop for a rest, where Itachi questioned her on her desire to grow stronger. She explains her desire to grow stronger to help others is inspired by her father’s sacrifice, but Itachi’s insistence on her abandoning her resolve made her cry and she left. Eventually, Izumi and Itachi were seen as a “bestfriends” by many of their peers. Itachi Shinden: Book of Dark Night During the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Itachi came to her to begin the massacre with her as he was told by Danzō Shimura that he could only spare his little brother Sasuke Uchiha. As he lured her mother away, Itachi approached Izumi and placed her in an extremely powerful Tsukuyomi where she lived the entirety of her life in 0.000000001/th of a second. In her dream, she becomes chūnin, retires from shinobi life to become Itachi’s wife and raise their children, and lives to become eighty years old before dying of old age alongside Itachi. Because her mind was departed from reality in such a manner, Izumi collapsed into Itachi’s arms dying. Izumi thanks Itachi for giving her the life she wanted with him, even if it was a dream, and Itachi thanks her for loving him as she passes away peacefully. Personality Izumi was described as a kind and considerate girl for an Uchiha. After her father’s sacrifice, Izumi was traumatised and blamed herself. Since then, she decided to live up to her father’s example by becoming stronger so she could help others like her father did. Because of this, Izumi never fell into the Curse of Hatred, unlike the vast majority of her fellow clansmen. Even though she appeared to distrust the rest of her clan like Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, she still had great pride and faith in her clan as she refused to believe an Uchiha would’ve summoned Kurama to cause such death and destruction that took her father’s life. Her desire to help others weighed heavily on her, as she was deeply distressed she wasn’t progressing as quickly as Itachi, who she used to measure her abilities against. When Itachi tried to convince her to abandon her goal of helping others because of her innocence and weaknesses, she was visibly hurt. Abilities When her father died during Kurama’s attack on Konoha, she awakened her Sharingan, even earlier than Itachi himself. However, she was not able to control it, fainting every time she activated it as she lacked the necessary chakra levels. This did not get better as she still fainted even when she was getting closer to her graduation into genin. It is implied that Izumi was skilled as a kunoichi for graduating a year earlier than others. Trivia * means "fountain". it:Izumi Uchiha